Vintage Love
by Tazmaster
Summary: Set in the 1940's, Repair Boy, Leo Valdez runs into a girl (literary) , by the name of Reyna Kendall. She only gives him her name, nothing else. Will he find her again? Or will his efforts be fruitless? Dedicated to ShimmeringDaisyFace Coveer made by mwah!
1. Bars

**Hello my friends! I have come with... A LENYA CHAPTER STORY! Called Vintage Love, set in the 1940's! I got the idea by listening to the L.A. Noire Soundtrack and by playing Bioshock Infinite! This story this WHOLE story is dedicated to ShimmeringDaisyFace! She is the best friend ever XD and I suggest you all go read some of her stories or you shall all die a horrible death :D *evil laugh* JK But please do! **

* * *

_February 26__th__, 1942_

_Dionysus Bar, Rick St., 5285_

"I'm killing life like a one way ticket to hell; I'm on a high going down, down, down…"

I hear a smooth, voice sing from inside the bar. I look at the neon blue letters skeptically; I was usually cooped up in my workshop so I didn't really go to places like this.

"C'mon Leo, you need some air!" A voice tells me, squeezing my shoulder. "Sparky, you know I'm not feeling to peachy…" I trail off and clutch my stomach mockingly. "Hey, I heard the lady only sings on Wednesdays! Don't miss your chance!" He says pushing me towards the entrance.

"Fine, but if I get: beaten up, end up going home with someone I don't know, robbed, drunk, or somehow murdered," I start, ruling them off with my fingers. "You're dead to me" Jason's face brightened. "So you agree to go!" He exclaims happily, dragging me in to entrance. I sigh and take in the scent of liquor.

We walk on the blue carpet towards a cloth-covered table. A waiter came over and we order our drinks. "See Leo? This is better than being stuck in our garage all day" Jason says gesturing to the bar. "That's debatable; machines are easier to understand than human life forms" He smirks and turns to watch the show. The lady that's singing has shoulder-length choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She was very pretty in my opinion, just not my type, but Jason seems too love-struck for words.

"Wow…" Jason mutters dreamily. I laugh and snap my fingers, causing him to jolt up. "Oh, uh, I- she- just- wow…" He finally finishes. The waiter comes back with our drinks and I carefully sip mine. The bitter taste fades away and I take another. "So, how's work Paper Boy?" I ask teasingly. "Hey, being a paper boy isn't that bad! You get a cool hat!" Jason takes off his hat and waves it.

"It's not cool"

"Is too!"

"Not really"

He sits back and sighs. "How are you so annoying," Jason points out throwing his hands up. "And at least I have a job!" I look at him intently. "Don't question my ability to annoy Paper Boy-" Claps and cheers interrupt my sentence, the lady was done. She gets down from the stage, takes a seat at the nearest table and sips her drink. "Jason!" He turns to me. "What?" Jason asks.

"Go!"

"Go what?"

"Her!"

"Her who?"

I face palm and point at the singer. "_Her!_" Jason catches on and his face pales a bit. "Oh no man, nope nope-"I nod. "Yes, yes, if you don't I'm taking the car and you're walking home!" I threaten. He pouts, but gets up reluctantly and heads towards her. I can't really tell what they are saying, but she gestures for him to sit down. After a while he finally comes back and he plops down in front of me. "So how was it Sparky?" If you are wonder why I call him Sparky is when we we're little he got shocked by _a lot_ of things. He pulls out a slip of paper with a ten digit number on it. "Oh yeah!" I raise my hand for a high-five. Sparky smiles and finishes the gesture.

"C'mon let's go home" I say, we get up and start for the doors.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

I rub my head and squint at the female figure in front of me. She has pitch-black hair tied in a braid and a very serious face; it looks like she hasn't smiled in a while. "I-I'm sorry" I stutter. I am a loss for words. "It's fine" I help her up and brush my torso with my hands. "Uh, Leo Valdez" I introduce, scratching the back of my neck. "Reyna Kendall" Reyna responds. "Well, uh c'ya around…" I trail off with a wave. Jason leads the way out and the quickly turns around, causing me to bump into him.

"Wow" He says.

"What?" I retort.

"That was such a complete fail"

"Don't start teasing me about it Sparky! Let's just go"

"I got Pipes, so I'm gonna help you earn her!" He announces proudly. "Earn her?" I ask, dumbfound. "She's not a prize!" Jason scrunches up his eyebrows in thought. "I'm going to help you win her over! There!" I smirk. "How are we supposed to do that genius? And its Pipes?"

"First, you need to upgrade your wardrobe and its actually Piper but I call her that" He says scanning me. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing," I say looking down at my oil stained pants, and my suspenders. "We need to get you… pairs of pants," Jason raises his eyebrow. "Wow, I never thought I'd say that"

"How do you even know I'll see her again?" I ask sadly.

"We have her name"

"So what are we gonna go to every house and-"

"No Repair Boy! We ask around!" He shouts.

"Well can we do it tomorrow? I'm tired" I slug my shoulders to emphasize and we walk to the car and drive away.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hate it? Love it? eh?**

**1st song line is from Killin' it by Foxy Shazam**

**Please R&R! **


	2. Calypso Designs

_February 27__th__ 1942_

_1823 Zeus Drive, Grace and Valdez Residence _

The next day I roll out of my bed, take a quick shower and slip on a long sleeved shirt with oil-stained jeans.

"So, Repair Boy, how'd you sleep?" Jason asks me, shoving a pancake into his mouth. I raise my eyebrow and eyeball him. "Why do you wanna know?" He chuckles, which kinda creeps me out. "We need to get you some new threads! Remember? You're a fuddy duddy" I pout. "I am not a fuddy duddy!" I argue. "Yeah you are" I huff in response and eat a piece of ham.

"So, where do you wanna go?" I ask, tapping my fingers restlessly on the wooden table. "Calypso's" My face turns bleach white (if that's even possible with my dark skin). "Not Calypso's! They are too fancy, and it smells weird!" I panic. "That's clean living my friend, something you aren't very familiar with" Jason states gesturing to the grimy dishes in the metallic sink. "Hey, I'm not spending all my money on grotty clothes that I will never where again!" Jason sighs, gets up and throws his dishes in the disgusting sink.

"I'll do all the dishes!"

"No thanks"

"We are going!" Jason barks and he pulls me out the door.

_Calypso Designs, Ogygia Avenue 535_

We walk through the doors and I sigh. I really didn't want to be here, and I was getting irritated already. "Okay, I went, now I'm going" I say turning back around. "Please sir, stay!" A woman calls out from behind the counter. She has caramel brown hair and she has a whimsical look to her. "Yeah Leo, _stay_" Jason says nudging me. I frown but I quickly switch it for a smile.

"Phew," She mutters. "We don't get a lot of people here; business has been slow on Ogygia," The woman frowns slightly. "Name's Calypso by the way"

"Well, Calypso, do you have anything for my friend here?" Jason asks, gesturing to me. "Hm… Your friend isn't an eye for luxury I see" Calypso states, looking at my oil-stained pants. She walks out from behind the counter and looks at me. I shake my head. The woman runs off and comes back with some threads. "Try these on" She says pointing to the dressing room.

I head into the dressing room and slipped the clothes on. I didn't actually look that bad. I adjust some things and walk out. "Looking nice Repair Boy!"

I was wearing a white dress shirt with cuffs, a gray pinstriped vest, a fedora and a new pair of black slacks. "Thanks" I said tipping my hat.

_Ting Ting_

"Hello?"

Butterflies fled into my stomach.

She was here.

Reyna Kendall.

I slinked back into the dressing room and changed into my normal clothes. Honestly I was terrified; if I messed everything up I'll ruin my chances.

I carefully come out and see Calypso talking to Reyna; she gave me a confused glare but still kept talking. "Over there" Calypso says pointing to a row of hanging dresses. Reyna nods and heads towards them. Calypso turns to me with a look of confusion. "Do you know Reyna?" She asks. "Not really… I ran into her at the bar" I mutter. "Oh, so you're the one she was talking about"

My face twisted in confusion.

"She was talking about me?"

"Oh, yeah, Reyna told me about you earlier when she called. Said she ran into you, literary" Calypso smiled. "Are you close to her?" She nods.

"Best friends since middle school"

* * *

**Kinda short dont judge meh :( Okay, so i was thinking of doing a horror/suspense HoO fic where Octavian is a crazy killer and stuffs. Would you guys read it? Also, any fans of PewDiePie and Cry? Cuz ima do a PewdieCry fic soon so stay tuned. Uhm... Highly suggest you read AquaQuardrant's Phych fic. Which is really good. Also, Sequel to Keep Calm and Live on is coming so also stay tuned for that.**

**Thanks for reading, R&R Luvs! **


End file.
